


who would’ve thought we’d come this far?

by oso_peanutbutter



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consent is Sexy, M/M, OOC Is Serious Business, PWP-Plot Without/What Plot, Questionable Quality Smut, Riding, Topping from the Bottom, Unbeta'd, this was supposed to be smut where did these feelings come from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oso_peanutbutter/pseuds/oso_peanutbutter
Summary: Kai and Aichi are reunited after months apart. They bang.





	

**Author's Note:**

> here are [the](https://twitter.com/stepping_stein/status/780233771421356033) [tweets](https://twitter.com/stepping_stein/status/825952013603074048) that sealed this fics fate i hate how im right sometimes thanks @judette-mathis for the plot to this pwp i love you so much sis and thats not the sleep depravity talking -finger guns-

Kai reads a text he had received from Aichi about a half an hour ago saying his plane landed and was on his way and silently praying he gets here soon. He doesn’t admit it often, but he misses Aichi and wants to see him as soon as possible. He offered to meet Aichi at the terminal when his plane landed, but Aichi refused, citing that it was too much trouble. He did, however, suggest he stay at Kai’s apartment the time he was in Japan, to which Kai agreed lightening fast. (Miwa had a small field day watching Kai stumbling to hold onto his phone long enough to answer, and Kai contemplated getting new friends).

He stares at his clock, willing it to go faster, but at the same time willing himself to stop being so desperate. He folds his arms over his chest, not thinking about how long it’s been since he’s last seen Aichi, not thinking about how long since they’ve spoken face to face, and certainly _not_ thinking how long it’s been since they’ve fu—The door bell rings, and Kai trips over his feet trying to get up fast enough to answer it, hoping the deity he sorta prayed to answered his prayers. He swings open the door to find Aichi with his luggage and a sheepish grin on his face.

“Kai-kun, it’s been a lon—”

He’s cut off by Kai pulling him into his arms rather roughly.

“Oof. Kai-kun, Are you alright? Are you sick?”

Kai loosens his hold on Aichi, and looks at him. The expression on his face says it all, bringing a small smile to Aichi’s face. He cups his cheek with his hand.

“I’m home, Kai-kun.”

“Welcome back, Aichi.”

The distance between the two of them becomes noticable as Aichi stares at Kai’s bottom lip, wondering if he should make a move, and Kai wondering the same. In the end, Kai opts to cup Aichi’s face with his hands, and leans in, his lips centimeters from Aichi’s, asking if he could. Aichi covered the remaining distance, telling him it’s okay, he wants this just as much as Kai does.

One of Kai’s hands travels to Aichi’s waist, bringing him closer than he already is, deepening the kiss. Aichi’s other hand flies up to Kai’s neck, returning the kiss with equal fervor, matching his pace without showing signs of slowing down.

Kai steps back further into his apartment, half-leading half-dragging Aichi along with him. Aichi stumbles on entrance’s step, breaking the kiss to keep his balance.

“You okay?”

Aichi chuckles at Kai’s question.

“Yeah. I just find it funny. Here we are, reunited after months with minimal contact, and we choose to skip the pleasantries and head straight to making out by the door trying not to trip over ourselves. Who would’ve thought we’d end up this far?”

The last part Aichi whispers to himself, but Kai still hears it, not sure what to say. He’s never been good with words especially with situations like these where Aichi, despite the years of building up his confidence and self esteem, trusts Kai enough to leave himself vulnerable with his heart out in his hands. It’s time like these that Kai fumbles over. Despite all the years of them being friends, being _whatever it is that they are_ _right now_ , he wishes he could give Aichi the extra support he needs, but it seems just being by his side helps him the most.

So that’s what he does. He takes an extra step forward, and holds Aichi close, telling him everything’s the way it’s suppose to be, that everything’s _alright_.

“We didn’t, we couldn’t have thought this far, given the circumstances...but,” Kai hooks a finger under Aichi’s chin, tilting his face up, “I am so glad I met you, Aichi.”

Kai’s words...there were enough. It was enough for Aichi, knowing that, despite the compactness of that one sentence, Kai’s feelings were clear as day. Aichi pulls Kai down for another kiss, his hands gripping his collar tightly as their lips slot together messily. Kai’s hands travel along Aichi’s sides, settling at the hem of his shirt, pulling it up slightly to feel the warm skin under his fingertips. Aichi breaks the kiss, long enough to say, “Bed.”

They manage to make it to Kai’s bed without tripping on air, with Kai pinned down under Aichi as he makes do to get rid of his shirt. He returns to Kai’s lips, his hands in his hair as the kiss deepens. Kai’s hands slide along Aichi’s bareback, pulling him down. His hands slide down to his lower back, playing with the waistband of Aichi’s pants.

Aichi breaks the kiss and chuckles, “Now, now, don’t get impatient.” He sits up, straddling Kai, and starts toying with the buttons on his shirt. Slowly and carefully, he unbuttons them one by one, his fingers lightly touching Kai’s skin. He unbuttons the last one, and lets the top fall open, revealing Kai’s smooth chest. Aichi runs his fingers along the exposed chest, trailing down to his navel and back up.

He cradles Kai’s face in his hands, caresses his bottom lip with his thumb, drinking in everything. Kai’s messed up hair, his lightly dusted cheeks, small panting breaths, and his newly dilated eyes. All just from a make-out session. Aichi can’t wait to find out how he looks after getting fucked. Aichi leans down and whispers onto Kai’s lips, “Kai-kun,” He draws out Kai’s name, purring it onto his lips, “touch me.”

Kai’s hands move from Aichi’s waistband up to his neck. He leans up, his lips on his neck, kissing and nibbling on the soft skin under Aichi’s jaw. He sucks on the skin, leaving a bright pink spot and starts making his way down Aichi’s chest. Aichi lets out a small moan, letting his arms curl around Kai’s neck.

Kai stops again at his waistband. He looks up to Aichi, “May I?”

“Not yet,” Aichi says as he palms the front of Kai’s jeans. “I need to take care of you first. May I?” He repeats Kai’s question, and waits for an answer. Kai nods and Aichi slides the zipper of his jeans down, slowly, not wanting to rush things. He tugs the jeans down to Kai’s knees and toys with the wasitband of Kai’s boxers.

He looks up again and asks, “May I?” One small nod from Kai was all he needed to pull them down, freeing Kai’s erection. He eyes Kai’s fat cock, licking his lips in anticipation. He lowers his lips and after an experimental lick around the head, takes as much of Kai’s dick in his mouth. Aichi places his hands on Kai’s hips to keep him still as his tongue runs along the shaft up to the head. He sucks on the head before bobbing back down. Kai’s hand flies to the back of Aichi’s head, gripping his hair as moans escape his lips. Aichi’s tongue swirls along the head, sliding down the shaft as he lowers himself down, taking more of Kai’s dick. The head hits the back of his throat, causing Aichi to gag and let up a little, and Kai to let out a loud moan. The grip on Aichi’s hair tightens, and after one last suck, Aichi releases Kai’s dick with a _pop_. He looks into Kai’s blown up pupils and is satisfied with the results.

Kai stares at Aichi’s red, swollen lips from sucking his cock and his dilated eyes, almost coming on the spot. The hand that was tangled in Aichi’s hair slides to his cheek, caressing it with his thumb. He sits up, shifting Aichi to his lap, and softly kisses his swollen lips. Aichi meets his lips again and again, not wanting to deep it. He guides Kai’s other hand to the front of his pants, grinding into it.

“Kai-kun, please.” He breathes out into the kiss. Kai gives him one last kiss, and proceeds to unzip Aichi’s pants just as slow as Aichi had done either. He slides them down, and Aichi stands on his knees to remove them. Kai’s finger play with his boxer’s waistband, snapping it lightly against Aichi’s skin. He looks into Aichi’s eyes and asks, “May I?” Aichi swallows and nods, giving Kai the permission he needs. He slides his boxers down slowly, not wanting to ruin a precious moment by going fast. Aichi’s cock springs free from its confines, the head hitting his stomach.

“Top drawer.” is all Kai says, but Aichi’s known him long enough to know what that translates to. He leans over Kai to get to the dresser and takes out the bottle of lube and a condom. He places the condom on the bed beside Kai and opens the lube. Aichi pours a generous amount onto his fingers and makes his way to his entrance. He slides one finger in to get the hang of having something inside of him. Once he’s accustom to one finger, he slides another one in, moving in and out of himself, stretching his rim as he goes. Aichi moans loudly as he fucks himself with his fingers, teasing that one spot that always drives him crazy. He slides a third one, and he’s frantically thrusting them inside himself, wishing they were something bigger.

Aichi removes his fingers when he feels he’s stretched enough and grabs the condom by Kai. He tears the foil packet open and slides the condom onto Kai’s dick. He searches for the lube bottle he tossed earlier, and finds it hidden in the sheets. He pours a generous amount onto his hand and coats Kai’s dick with it. He aligns his entrance with his dick, and looks uncertain at Kai. Kai grabs Aichi’s hips and nods. Aichi lowers himself slowly, and doesn’t stop until Kai’s cock is completely inside him.

He rolls his hips, getting used to having Kai inside him after so long. He lifts himself up a little before sliding back down. He does this a few times, setting up a rhythm.

“Kai-kun, faster.” Aichi moans out as he lifts himself up as high as he can and slams back down. Kai’s grip on his hips tighten as he meets Aichi’s thrusts, feeling his orgasm coming. He speeds up his thrusts and changes his angle, earning a scream from Aichi as he hits his prostrate.

“Kai-kun, I’m close.” Aichi rides harder, trying to match Kai’s thrusts. One hard thrust into Aichi’s prostrate has Aichi seeing white as his orgasm ripples through his body. He rides it out as Kai thrusts a few more time before his orgasm hits him.

Kai pulls out of Aichi and removes the condom. He ties the end and throws it the trashcan’s general direction. He’s positive he made it. Aichi collapses onto Kai, and winces as he realizes his come is on his stomach. He sits up carefully and heads to the bathroom for a washcloth. He wipes the come from Kai’s stomach as well as his own face and chest. He throws it into the laundry basket near the bed and climbs in next to Kai.

Kai wraps his arms around Aichi and brings him close, covering their bodies with a blanket. He kisses Aichi’s forehead and falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. Aichi follows soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> phew i got this done just in time _never again_ -dies-


End file.
